


Home

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Gen, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: It's not all sweetness and light.  There are consequences awaiting some of the crew. Some people did not survive seven years in the Delta Quadrant.  Some relationships will not survive the return. But for one brief moment, there's only pure joy.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 30. The prompt is "joy."

The word got around at light-speed. Against all odds, they were back in the Alpha Quadrant.

The crew was disciplined, and those who were on duty remained so. But when the red alert was canceled, those who were off duty found themselves instinctively gathering in the mess hall. To be together for this moment, after seventy thousand light-years…and to look out the large, forward-facing windows. They needed to see it with their eyes, not on a viewscreen.

There it was: the familiar, much-missed blue and white globe that was Earth. A spontaneous cheer arose. At last, _Voyager_ was home.


End file.
